The War of the Ring
by Mythynica
Summary: Mythynica has just helped in fighting the Giant War, and now she is called to Middle Earth to help in the war against Sauron. Mythynica, together with Thalia and Clarisse, have joined the Fellowship of the Ring in a quest to destroy the One Ring. Will they succeed?
1. Character Intro Part 1

**The War of The Ring, Character Info 1**

 **Mythynica: A goddess who came to the mortal realm to help those in need. She has experienced countless battles during the Clone Wars, and now she has to travel to Middle Earth to help fight another. She is in possession of multiple magical weapons that start glowing at the sound of a god or goddess' name. Her aim with a bow and skill with a sword go unmatched by any.**

 **Irisa: Mythynica's sister and also a goddess, she only appears briefly in this tale. She scorns at nonhumans (not including elves), and does not understand why Mythynica would want to go to Coruscant. She likes to rely on her magical powers and does not like bladed weapons.**

 **Dragonia: Mythynica and Irisa's sister, she, like them, is a goddess. Her powers over water play a vital role in this tale. She can use practically any weapon, has a way with animals and feels that all beings should be treated equally.**  
 **Clarisse La Rue: Daughter of Ares, she can be violent and caring at the same time. Being the child of a war god, she sometimes thinks that everything can be solved by fighting.**

 **Thalia Grace: Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, she chose to become and eternal maiden so that Percy could fulfil the first Great Prophecy. She has powers over lightning and wind, though she has a fear of heights(probably due to being a pine tree for seven years).**

 **Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon, he plays a small role in this story, even though he is the main character in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series(like, duh). He has powers over water and slight control over lightning and poison.**


	2. Character Intro Part 2

**The War of the Ring, Character Intro 1**

 **Frodo Baggins:** **Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins, was a Hobbit of the Shire in theThird Age. He was and is most renowned for his leading role in the Quest of the Ring** **in which he bore the** **One Ring to Mount Doom** **, where it was ultimately destroyed. He was a** **Ring-bearer** **, best friend to** **Samwise Gamgee** **and one of the three** **Hobbits** **who sailed from** **Middle-earth** **to** **the Uttermost West** **at the end of the** **Third Age.**

 **Samwise Gamgee:** **Samwise Gamgee, also known as Sam, was a Hobbit of the Shire. He wasFrodo Baggins' gardener and best friend. Sam proved himself to be Frodo's closest and most dependable companion, the most loyal of the Fellowship of the Ring, and also played a necessary role in protecting Frodo and destroying the One Ring.**

 **Meriadoc Brandybuck: Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck was a Hobbit and one of Frodo's cousins and closest friends. He loved boats and ponies and had a great interest in the maps of Middle-earth. He is also one of the nine companions in The Fellowship of the Ring.**

 **Peregrin Took: Peregrin Took, more commonly known as Pippin, was a Hobbit of theShire, and one of Frodo Baggins's youngest but closest friends. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring.**

 **Gandalf: A wizard and friend to Frodo Baggins, he plays a vital role in the quest. Originally named Olorin and a Maia from the Undying Lands. He is most commonly known as Gandalf the Grey, but after his fight with the Balrog(after which many believed him dead), was renamed Gandalf the White.**

 **Aragorn: Aragorn II, the son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, also known as Elessar, was the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North; he was later crowned King Elessar Telcontar (March 1, 2931 - FO 120 or SR 1541), the 26** **th** **King of Arnor, and the 35th King of Gondor and first High King of Gondor and Arnor, since the short reign of Isildur. He was a great warrior, and as the heir of Isildur bore the shards of Narsil, reforged and renamed Andúril, in theWar of the Ring.**

 **Legolas:** **Legolas was a Sindarin elf who was part of the Fellowship of the Ring in the Third Age. As he was the son of the Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood, Legolas was a Prince of the Woodland Realm (Mirkwood), a messenger, and a master bowman. With his keen eyesight, sensitive hearing, and excellent bowmanship, Legolas was a valuable resource to the other eight of the Fellowship. His age was never stated by Tolkien. Legolas was well-known for becoming friends with the dwarf Gimli, despite their long held differences.**

 **Gimli:** **Gimli, son of Glóin, was a well-respected dwarf warrior in Middle-earthduring the Great Years. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, and was the only one of the dwarves to readily fight alongside elves in the war against Sauron at the end of the Third Age. After the defeat of Sauron, he was given lordship of the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep.**

 **Boromir: Boromir was a valiant warrior known in Gondor for his greatness, having already achieved great merit in Gondor prior to the Council of Elrond. He was the eldest son of Denethor II, who was Steward of Gondor during theWar of the Ring, and his wife Finduilas. Even the people of Rohan admired him, particularly Éomer.**


	3. The Portal

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. My computer had some problems:( I'm finally done with Chapter 1. It isn't exactly easy to write a crossover(from my point of view, that is). And BTW, this also involves Star Wars.

Mythynica strolled through the halls of the newly created Jedi Temple, watching Luke, Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka train their new initiates. She felt a sense of pride in seeing how far they had come, for Mace Windu's parting words to her were, "Keep an eye on any Jedi survivor who could be a new hope for the Jedi Order. Train them and guide them in the Jedi ways to the best of your ability. Above all, keep true to the Jedi Code." She had done exactly that, and all four she identified had all grown to do great things.

As she neared the Archives, she suddenly felt an unsettling sense of dread wash over her, something she thought she hadn't felt in 35 years. She remembered that the same feeling had come over her when she stepped into Mirkwood 10 years ago. Thinking that it might be related, she used her mind to probe for the source of it. Finding it in Mirkwood just as she suspected, she contacted Thranduil to see if anything had been happening lately. His voice rang through her mind. "Middle-Earth is in danger, we need your help."

Upon hearing these words, Mythynica remembered that the last time Thranduil had said those words to her, she had been asked to help in the quest to reclaim Erebor. Something that involved thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and Gandalf, a wizard she had become quite close friends with.

Someone tapping her on the shoulder pulled her back into the present. It was Ezra.

"You've been standing there for quite a while. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I need to leave. I have urgent business elsewhere." That was what Mythynica told Ezra, but she mentally gave him another message.

Mythynica then entered the Archives and approached a shelf of were twelve in total, and three of them had never worked for her. One of them was a portal holocron. Anyone could close it, but not all could open it. Now, gazing into its depths, she caught glimpses of all the places she had ever been to. They flashed faster and faster, then finally settled in Mirkwood. She drew on the Elvish part of herself, and willed the portal to open. A swirling doorway of light appeared. Mythynica stepped through it just as Ezra came in. One look at the portal told him all he needed to know. He willed the holocron to close, and watched as the light collapse upon itself into a mere pinpoint, and finally vanishing altogether. He suddenly had the feeling that Mythynica would not return for a long time to come.

What do you think of that? All comments go into the review box. Chapter 2: Race to Olympus coming up next week! Bye for now!


End file.
